Betrayal Of Trust
by Heir Guardian
Summary: A misunderstanding between Yugi and the Dark Magician may cause the ultimate sacrifice. A short little story that I happen to like.


Betrayal of Trust  
  
My notes: Okay, I'm determined to make this a one-shot. It doesn't follow any of my other stories so the events have no meaning to my other works. It was inspired by a review on Speaking Their Minds.about what would the cards think if Yami actually gave one away.  
  
Yugi was sitting in class, completely bored. His friends had been called away by different teachers to get their year-end marks and now he was waiting for them. With nothing else to do he pulled out his deck and went through it. Grandpa had let him keep it and he treasured it.  
  
He had just flipped over his favourite card when someone bumped into him. He fell backwards, caught off balance, but only got bruised slightly. The guy, who had bumped into him, apologized and helped him back up. It wasn't until he had brushed himself off that he realized the card that had been in his hand was missing.  
  
The Dark Magician.  
  
He searched frantically for it and then noticed the open window. He looked out it and saw a bunch of younger kids talking about something. They were all huddled in a group around one boy. In the boys hand was the Dark Magician. Yugi raced down the steps hoping to catch the boy, but when he got down there, the kids were gone.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//I know, I saw. We have to get him back!!//  
  
Yugi nodded and took off in a random direction, determined to get his friend back.  
  
The Dark Magician felt something weird happening. One minute he was in the hands of his master, the next, he wasn't. When he looked out of the card he saw a group of boys surrounding him. One of them held his card.  
  
"Where did you get a card like that?"  
  
"I just found it lying here?"  
  
He had just found his card? Had Yugi thrown him away? But, why? He tried to figure it out, but by the end of the day with still no Yugi and the boy just throwing him on his dresser, he didn't care why. He had been betrayed by the one he had sworn his life to. He curled up in a ball, alone, for he was in no deck and couldn't talk to anyone else.  
  
He wouldn't cry, he forced himself not to care. He would deal with it, after all, he was just a card.  
  
Yugi arrived back at the game shop ready to cry. He knew others would think it weird, him crying over the loss of a card. But it wasn't just a card. It was a friend, an ally and one he knew would always back him up. He slumped down in the doorway, not having the energy to move.  
  
//Yugi, go to sleep. I'll see if I can find him.//  
  
/How can you do that?/  
  
//The Shadow Realm links cards together, I'll see if they have seen our friend and where he might be.//  
  
/Okay./  
  
//Don't worry if you don't hear from me for a while. I'll need to concentrate completely on the Shadow Realm if this is to work.//  
  
/Good luck, Yami./  
  
He felt Yami fade, and made his way to bed. He was still upset, but knew there was nothing he could do right now. His sleep was troubled that night by a pair of accusing purple eyes.  
  
Yami stared at Silver Fang.  
  
"So you think he went into the hands of a non-dueler?" The huge wolf nodded and pointed in the direction of the forest.  
  
"Shining Friendship might be able to help you track him. You two were close and that card can track through bonds better than any other." Yami thanked the wolf and made his way into the forest. He hoped the bond between him and the Magician was still intact.  
  
He made his way through the forest, seeing many cards and the light surrounding them that told which deck they belonged to. He almost had a run in with one of Kaiba's cards, but luckily a card from Mokuba's deck stopped it. He smiled at the bond that showed between the brothers. He had to give that much to Seto.  
  
He saw some of his own cards and they came and greeted him. The Mystical Elf followed him and made sure he was alright. He sighed and smiled at her. Many thought little of her, but he knew that she thought of those within her protection as her children and would protect them with everything she had. Including him.  
  
"I know that look Yami, and no I won't bug you, I just want you to know that the other cards are also worried about our friend. The Dark Magician takes things very emotionally. His card being out of Yugi's deck and with no other cards will hurt him."  
  
Yami froze. He looked over at the blue elf.  
  
"I never betrayed him."  
  
"We know, but he may not. Be prepared Yami. You and Yugi may have to prove yourselves worthy once again."  
  
She left him outside of Shining Friendships home. The white fairy-type creature floated over a small pond and looked at Yami with soft and caring eyes.  
  
"You look for a friend who was lost." Yami nodded. "I will try to find him. Place your hand in the water and concentrate on him."  
  
Yami bent down in the water and remembered the Magician. He focused on the trust and loyalty and saw the pond shimmer as Friendship chanted. Yami saw his friend appear in the pool and gasped. The Magician was curled up within himself and his eyes burned with anger. The image was faint and Yami knew that meant the bond between them was weakening.  
  
"Where is he?" Shining Friendship showed and Yami returned to Yugi.  
  
//Yugi I know where he is.//  
  
Yugi knocked on the door that Yami had directed them to. He saw the boy answer the door and said hello.  
  
"My name is Yugi and I believe you found something that is mine."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"A card called the Dark Magician."  
  
"Yeah, I found it, but that doesn't mean I'm giving it back. I checked it out and its worth money, no way am I giving it back!"  
  
The boy was about to close the door, when Yami switched and threw open the door.  
  
"Boy, you took a friend, not just a card and don't let you ever talk about him that way!" He used his magic and put the boy to sleep. With that out of the way he switched back to Yugi and it was Yugi who walked up the stairs and saw the card lying on the desk, alone.  
  
He reached for it and saw the cold look in his friend's eyes.  
  
"Dark Magician."  
  
The Magician appeared and stared coldly at Yugi.  
  
"You betrayed me, you threw me away."  
  
"No. I lost you, but that won't make things right. You have been left alone for two days and were tormented by thoughts of my betrayal. That's why Yami and I want to make it up."  
  
Yugi took the puzzle off his neck and gave it to the Magician.  
  
"Yami and I are willing to give you the power of the puzzle and Yami is willing to be locked away again, if you'll come back."  
  
The Dark Magician stared at the puzzle and the sacrifice it represented. He handed it back.  
  
"I won't accept this, but I will return. But I'm warning you, it's going to take a long time before we can get back to where we were."  
  
Yugi just nodded and took the card when the Magician had returned to it. He put the puzzle back on and the three returned home, where the card was placed in the deck and it became a family again. Yugi went to bed happy that night.  
  
He knew that no matter what happened, he would always go back for his friends, that's what friends were for.  
  
**Dedicated to all the reviewers of my work, thanks guys, you're the best! 


End file.
